Clash in the Clouds
飛ぶ！ |romaji=Kiseki no DejiKurosu! Shautomon Kurosu Faibu Tobu! |translation=A Miraculous DigiXros! Shoutmon X5 Flies! |image=List of Digimon Fusion episodes 17.jpg |caption= |production code= |production company= |written by= |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) November 23, 2010 (En:) February 17, 2014 |continuity= }} Enter SHOUTMON X5. Synopsis As the dark energy ball engulfs and Nene, tries to grab Nene but fails. Lucemon assumes his with Nene trapped in his Blazing Orb sphere. Now berserk due to the Phantom Mist's influence, Lucemon takes off and rebuffs Sparrowmon's and the Fusion Fighters' attempts to rescue her. Lucemon grows ever stronger by absorbing even more of the Phantom Mist, incidentally freeing the inhabitants of its influence. The Fusion Fighters retreat to plan, leaving to observe the situation. Mikey wants to help Nene, but explains that the Blazing Orb that Lucemon carries feeds on darkness and for Nene to be trapped, she must harbor a great darkness within her. Beelzemon informs them that they need to act, as Lucemon is absorbing the raw data of the Zone itself. Sparrowmon refuses to join the Fusion Fighters in their attempt and pleads with for help, only to be denied. When the Fusion Fighters are unable to get even close to the flying Lucemon, Sparrowmon attempts a solo rescue mission but isn't strong enough to deal any damage. Mikey uses the DigiCard to summon cloud platforms that allow into the sky, just as Sparrowmon manages to piece the walls of the Blazing Orb. Before Sparrowmon can save her, Lucemon intervenes. Shoutmon X4 saves Sparrowmon, who saves Nene when she falls out of the Blazing Orb. In gratitude, she allows herself to be digifused with Shoutmon X4 into , who defeats Lucemon. As the Fusion Fighters are being congratulated by Shakkoumon, who bestows them with the Code Crown, Sparrowmon returns for the Fusion Fighters' Squawker she previously rejected, while Nene harnesses what's left of the dark energy and brings out AxeKnightmon. Featured Characters (11) * (27) |c6= * (1) *Shakkoumon (17) *Piximon (19) |c7= *' ' (12) *SlashAngemon (29) |c8= * (19) *Bucchiemon (19) *Pegasusmon (23) |c10= * (5) * (5) * (7) * (8) * (9) * (10) * (13) * (14) * (15) * (16) * (24) * (25) * (26) * (28) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection DigiCard Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon |added3=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons) |episodeorder3=4 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X4 |added4=(w/ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons) |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |episodeorder4=5 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X5 |added5=(w/ Sparrowmon) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=6 |arrow5=r2 |DIGIMON6=Shoutmon |added6=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Ballistamon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons) |episodeorder3=4 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X4 |added4=(w/ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons) |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |episodeorder4=5 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X5 |added5=(w/ Sparrowmon) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=6 |arrow5=r2 |DIGIMON6=Ballistamon |added6=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons) |episodeorder3=4 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X4 |added4=(w/ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons) |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |episodeorder4=5 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X5 |added5=(w/ Sparrowmon) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=6 |arrow5=r2 |DIGIMON6=Dorulumon |added6=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} ) |DIGIMON2narrow=yes |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, ) |episodeorder3=4 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X4 |added4=(w/ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, ) |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |episodeorder4=5 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X5 |added5=(w/ Sparrowmon) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |DIGIMON5new=yes |episodeorder5=6 |arrow5=r2 |DIGIMON6=Pickmon (Silver) |customname6=Silver Pickmons |added6=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons) }} Quotes There are currently no quotes listed for this episode. Other notes de:Wolkenbruch